


Ready to Bleed for the Winchesters

by leatheredamber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canon Rewrite, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Not Canon Compliant, Self-Sacrifice, dream fic, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatheredamber/pseuds/leatheredamber
Summary: The Empty doesn't take Cas, but he's still ready to bleed for the Winchesters.What happens when Cas decides he's the only one that can slow Chuck down, giving Jack time to complete Billie's ritual.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 7





	Ready to Bleed for the Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> This literally came to me in a dream.. I'm so sorry!

The bunker shook violently all around them. 

The four of them looked everywhere trying to figure out what was causing it. 

Chuck.

As Dean’s eyes roamed his surroundings, they locked with Cas’s.  
Locked with a red-rimmed, teary eyes stare.

Fuck.

“Cas?”

“Dean.”

Sam and Jack stood to the side with a feeling of impending doom at the pit of their stomach.

Cas glanced towards Sam and Jack with a solemn look and then towards Dean. He took a few steps forward while trying to hold back his tears.

“Dean…”

Dean started to speak but found his throat aching and dry.

When did I start crying??

“Don’t Dean. I can hold him. Go.”, said Cas

“Cas, don’t.”, Dean pleaded.

Cas continued, “Jack still needs to finish the ritual. I’ll hold him off for as long as I can. Go.”

Dean was struggling to hold his tears back and keep his voice even, “Cas…”

“Get Jack to safety and finish this.” Cas’s eyes filled with tears. “Really. I can do this. Go.”

Dean looked at Sam hoping he’d help him plead with Cas.  
But Sam knew this was the only way they’d make it out alive. 

Sam’s voice broke the silence, “Dean, we have to go.”

Dean’s eyes filled with tears as he turned back to look at Cas.

“Cas, please.”

Cas gave him a sad smile.  
“I love you.”  
He then directed his eyes towards Sam and Jack.  
“I love all of you.”  
He chanced a glance back at Dean as tears threatened to spill the moment he decides to blink.  
“It’s ok. Go.”

Cas walked up to Sam and hugged him.  
“Thank you.” Said Sam fighting his tears.

Jack lunged at Cas as he wrapped his arms around him.  
“Thank you for everything. I love you.”

Cas smiled at him and tentatively took a step back while nodding at Sam. 

Sam hurried Jack out to the garage.  
“Dean! Let’s go!”

They stared at each other until Cas spoke first.  
“Dean, I can’t begin to thank you for everything. You and I, we’ve been through much together. You’ve shown me what humanity is capable of. I—“ 

Dean didn’t think about it. It was now or never.  
He stepped forward and grabbed Cas’s face and pressed his lips to Cas’s.

Cas did nothing at first. He stood in shock.

Dean pulled back to really look at him.  
Tears were now freely falling, long given up on trying to hold them back.  
“Dammit Cas” he forced out as his voice broke.

Cas pulled Dean back into a kiss. This time both their lips moved in unison. Years of pent-up tension and emotion being poured out through this connection. 

When they finally pulled apart they pressed their foreheads together and looked at each other. Breathing each other in and basking in the moment.

Cas’s voice came out rough, “You should go. He’ll be here soon.”

Dean nodded and blinked away his tears.  
He took a few steps before turning back to look at Cas.  
“I love you Castiel.”

Cas tilted his head and smiled.  
“I know.”

Dean chanced one last look at Cas, his angel. That beautiful sad smile and those blue eyes swimming in tears would haunt him forever.  
Then he was running down the hallway to catch up to Sam and Jack.

Leaving Cas to face his death, alone.


End file.
